


five times raven thought the words i love you and the one time she said it

by cherrybmblbi



Series: STRQ angst [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, anyway this is sad, haha its angst, i can only write angst when it comes to raven, seriously shes so easy to write angst for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybmblbi/pseuds/cherrybmblbi





	five times raven thought the words i love you and the one time she said it

 

_I love you,_ Raven thinks, stroking Qrow's hair as he lays his head in her lap. She is eleven years old and though Qrow can be an asshole, he's her brother and she loves him more than she can recall ever loving anyone. She knows they had parents, thinks she must’ve loved them, but they are gone and Qrow is here. And she isn't alone.

_I love you_ , Raven thinks, blood in her mouth and smoke in her lungs as she scrambles to run towards Taiyang. The forest is dark and murky and though she’s not in any shape to be running now, _should_ be flying away, she knows she can be good enough to save Taiyang. She has to be. She is eighteen and though she can not say the words to Taiyang, _You are my family, I love you_ , they are true just the same.

_I love you,_  Raven thinks, heart clenching painfully as she looks at Summer Rose sitting beside her in the lunchroom. Summer’s teacup is halfway to her mouth, a laugh like a bell falling from her lips. Raven doesn’t quite understand it, doesn’t know how it happened, only knows its the truth.

“I love you,” Raven says two weeks later on their way to Grimm Studies. The corridors are deserted and Raven’s voice cracks with the weight of the words she has never spoken out loud. Summer falters, her eyes flashing with surprise before she drops her books and fists her hands in the front of Raven's uniform shirt, pulling her in for a desperate kiss. 

_I loved you,_ Raven thinks, clutching the broken shards of a sword that will not bring Summer back. The tears blur her vision, droplets of blood sliding down her hand as she grips the sharp edges too tight. Raven is twenty-two and the weight of her grief feels bigger than her heart. Ozpin says love is the most powerful thing in the universe, but it feels like it will break Raven long before it saves her. And it's then that she promises she'll never say the words again.

_I love you,_ Raven thinks, staring at her daughter standing in front of her. But all the love in the world won't fix Raven's wrongs, not to the girl behind her or to the girl in front of her. Yang's hair looks exactly like Tai's and for a moment it almost breaks her. Everyone she's ever loved has come to ruin under her gaze and so she should leave now, before Yang falls too. Tears stream down her face as she turns away, shifts, and takes to the sky.


End file.
